Teenage Rebel
by Lyndsi Carmichael
Summary: Mikan Sakura was your normal bad ass chick. Her family hated her so much she sold her to the most prestigious school in Japan. As well as a student of Gakuen Alice she works as a maid to the Hyuuga hold. Her secret is exposed so what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gakuen Alice except for the plot.

Hope you enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Teenage Rebel**

_Mikan Sakura was your normal bad ass chick. Her family hated her so much she sold her to the most prestigious school in Japan. As well as a student of Gakuen Alice she works as a maid to the Hyuuga household. What happens when her secret is exposed and this 'Miss too cool to care' is made fun of even more and decides she can't take it anymore. What will she do?_

Bad Ass. Non of your Business. Get Lost Kinda Girl.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 16 years old and I seriously don't care what you think of me. Judge me by all means just be prepared for one hell of a death sentence if you dare talk, flirt, insult make any contact with me(unless your Hotaru). Hotaru is my best friend. She was the only person to actually be nice to me (which is very rare) when I got here. She is also the only one who knows about my secret. I'm the maid to the Hyuuga family. The Hyuuga family are the richest family in Tokyo. In fact Japan. My parents sold me to them when I was only four. Four. Plus they sold me for drugs. I'm actually thankful they sold me. It would be better anyway. It is better. They treat me okay. I'm their maid and they thank me by giving me a roof, food and 100 yen every month. Even though I'm their maid I'm like their adopted daughter. I was school property but no one knew it. Except for Hotaru.

Current Day

I woke up in a big room. In a double bed. In the Hyuuga's private household. Okay mansion. I may be a student at this boarding school but I don't sleep in a dorm. Like I said. Adopted daughter. I groaned. Six o'clock. I had to wake up and help make give out cloths, towels and give each of them their breakfast. Them referring to the Hyuuga's. I quickly dressed into my maid uniform then my morning rituals consisting of brushing hair, brushing teeth and washing my face. I quickly looked on the mirror. I was wearing a black t-shirt dress with white frills on the bottom hem and top hem, white apron, black flats and my hair in a neat bun. This was not my usual look but unlike the school uniform this uniform had NO exceptions. The 'young master' was supposed to arrive today. So I had an extra person to serve. I left my room quickening my pace to quickly get to the maids room. Lay on the table were three trays. The large tray with two of everything was for Mr and Mrs. Hyuuga. The tray with pancakes milk and crystallized strawberries were for Aoi so I guess the other one was for Master Hyuuga. I brought Aoi hers first. She would already be up. I picked up the tray and carefully walked to Aoi's room. I knocked on the door and went in.

"Good morning Aoi-chan." I said. She was also my friend. So I had two friends. She smiled at me and thanked me. I left and continued to Mr and Mrs. Hyuuga. I repeated what I did with Aoi and continued to Master Hyuuga. I went to the maids room grabbed the last tray. There were fresh strawberries, pancakes with maple syrup and a glass of freshly squeezed orange. I walked to his room. I knocked on the door and went in.

"Good morning Master Hyuuga," I said. I looked at him and sighed. He was still asleep. I put the tray on his coffee table and walked over to his bed. This was mandatory. I lent over his body and shook him gently.

"Master Hyuuga, you must wake up for school." I had to be nice. Even if he was a snobby brat faced weasel. I always stick by my rule don't judge a book but in this case I was totally right. "Master Hyuuga," I said shaking him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Time for school," I said. He looked at me and sat up in bed. He was shirtless and totally hot....... WHAT AM I THINKING!!! He smirked.

"Like what you see cause I sure as hell like what I see," he said. I glared at him. Wrong move. " I could have you fired for glaring at me and kissing me you know," he said in matter of factly manner.

"I didn't kiss you," I snapped. Suddenly he pulled me towards him and he stole my first kiss. I put my hands on his chest and counted to three.1.2. On 3 I pushed him. I stormed out of the room and I swear I heard him chuckle. I ran to my room and showered. I even brushed my teeth again. I can't believe that JERK. I dressed in my normal uniform but added a lot more me into it. The mandatory uniform was blue and black tartan skirt, white shirt, black and blue striped tie, black sweater-vest or cardigan, black socks, black shoes and a black blazer. I didn't put on my white shirt but I put on a black t-shirt that said Rebel in big blue letters. The skirt went mid thigh so I put a black tutu underneath and put on a studded belt and a few chains. I put on knee high black converse and black and blue thigh high socks. I loosely tied my tie around my neck and put on a my blazer. I had cut the sleeved to they were up to my elbows and I put blue cuffs on the ends. I also put on black fingerless gloves and straightened my hair. I put in some blue and black hair extensions as well. Now make up. I made my eyes look smoky with a tint of blue while I put a clear gloss on my lips. I looked in the mirror. I looked like.... well me. I grabbed my shoulder bag and left. On the way out I grabbed a piece of toast from the maid's room and quickly ate it. I checked my phone. It was a black Google phone. 5 minutes to 8. Damn I thought. I was going to be late for class so I took the short cut. I sprinted outside and climbed onto the wall. The wall separated the Hyuuga household from the school so If I climbed over it I would get there quicker. This was like a really high wall which went up to the third story of the four story high house. I looked for cracks and slots in the wall and planned my route. A few seconds later I was standing on the wall. Little did I know Master Hyuuga saw me from his room. I jumped down and landed perfectly on the ground below. I then sprinted towards the class buildings. I slammed the door open and collapsed in my seat.

BRRRRRRiiiiiNNNNNNGGGGGG

The school bell rung and Hotaru looked at me. I could tell what she wanted to know.

"I was late because 'Master' Hyuuga came home." I sighed. She looked at me again. Her eyes were saying, "And....."

"He stole my first kiss. I lost it to a snooty brat like him." I swear I saw a smile creep on Hotaru's face. Only for a second though. She never smiles. She's pretty much emotionless. Five minutes into homeroom the bitches arrive. They always arrive at 5 past. It was like tradion. I sighed as the music played. They did this thing every week were they come to school in their slutty little uniforms and dance for all the guys. They acted like porn stars. Luna, Sumire and some other people (I couldn't be bothered to learn their names) started dancing in front of the guy. I felt sorry for them. Having big fat arses shoved in their faces. Seeing those five whores were bad enough but seriously having them dance in front of you made me wanna wanna.... I grabbed the bin and started puking. The music stopped and Hotaru gave me a bottle of water and a tissue. She motioned her hand towards me. I sighed and gave her 10 yen. She nodded and went back to her book. I stood up and went to the nurses office for some medicine and when I got back someone asked me why I puked. I laughed.

"I puked because of that," I said bluntly while pointing at the group of five bitches. Luna just stood up came towards me and slapped me across the cheek.

"Puke. On. That." she said sneering.

"Yeah," Sumire said," she's only jealous because WE can dance like professionals. Unlike some people who dance like their having a spasm." Everyone started laughing. I just kept eye-contact and waited for her to look away. I was muttering thing in my head which seemed to telepathically transfer into Sumire's. He started to fidget and start sweating. She was scared.

"STOP IT!" she screamed," JUST STOP IT!" She looked away and started to reassure herself. The rest of the posse seemed to crowd round her including Luna. I walked to my seat and grinned to Hotaru. She nodded.

"Picture?" I asked.

"Who cares about a picture. I got it ALL on tape," she grinned evilly as yen signs welled up in her eyes. I grinned to. Blackmail was oh so sweet. A few minutes later Narumi skipped in looking as gay as ever.

"We have two new students," he sang," come on in." Two boy walked in. A blond and him. The blond glanced at Hotaru and started blush. He was carrying a white rabbit and every so often he would glance at Hotaru. I looked at Hotaru. She was a light shade of pink but showed no emotion. What was going on? All the girls started squealing.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAA. So CUTE. So HOT. SO FINE!!!! Marry me! Be mine. Are you good in bed?" random girls screamed. Narumi's eyes widened and hushed everyone. Hotaru being Hotaru snapped a gazillion photos and Me? I glared at him. He caught my gaze and smirked. My dark aura rose. Hotaru looked at me as to say, "stop it baka." So I did and my dark aura weakened.

"My name is Noji Ruka. I am 17 years old and heir to Noji Corporations. I love animals and have transferred here from France," The blond said. He glanced at Hotaru and turned a light shade of pink. Only I would have noticed this. I turned to Hotaru. Still pink.

"Hyuuga Natsume. 17. Heir to Hyuuga Corporations, Gakuen Alice and 50 Hyuuga hotels around the world. I am currently single and....." he couldn't continue because a million girls ambushed him with questions like will you go out with me?

"Urrgghhh," I groaned as I pulled out my I-pod. It was an I-pod touch. I have really high end gadgety thingys because I save my money. I put it on shuffle and lay on my desk staring out of the window. A few minutes later the girls started to moan and cry. I started to get annoyed." For God's sake GET A GRIP! There only boys!" I screamed. Then I saw it. The most horrible thing ever. In the spare seat next to me was....was Hyuuga Natsume. My new 'master'. My eyes were wide open as he smirked like hell.

"Narumi-sensei, why is there an it next to me?" I questioned. He grinned sheepishly.

"He's your new.... partner?" It sounded more like a question than a reply.

"What?!!?!!" I screamed. "NoNoNoNoNo," I changed my tone of voice," I'll gladly change with Luna." Luna beamed and accepted.

"No!" Narumi said firmly. "No switching partners!" I slammed my fist on the desk and sat down in a huff.

"Don't talk to me and you stay alive." I hissed at him.

"Like I'd do that. By the way. Why are you my maid?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," I replied coldly.

"Fine. Okay. I just didn't know you could jump from a three story high wall. Polka dots," he whispered in my ear before blowing in it. I was now fuming with rage. I opened the window and climbed out of it. "Oi Polka! Where you going?" He smirked. I turned around and glared at him.

"Anywhere you aren't!" I screamed before turning and walking again.

"Harsh Polka," he said sarcastically. I didn't even reply. Instead I gave him the middle finger before stalking off to my favourite spot. The Sakura tree. I climbed to the highest branch. It was shaped like a U so I lay on the branch. This is normally where you would find me. It was the start of summer term so everyone was pumped up and ready to go after spending the Easter in Hawaii or Australia. I stayed home and cleaned and washed and ironed and hovered and scrubbed and worked my ass off. They I had to come back to this. I really couldn't take this crap anymore. I could runaway. Yep I'll run away. Daring but seriously I can't be in the same room as that perverted jerk. Suddenly from a far distance I herd a

"KYYAAAAAAA!!!!" Then suddenly he came running up to the tree and climbed onto a branch out of sight. I tuned over so my stomach was pressed against the branch and not my back. I looked out from the leaves and blossoms. The girls stopped about 15 metres away from the tree. They knew I would be here but he didn't. I quietly reached for the bottle of water in my shoulder bag. I poured what was left onto his good for nothing head.

"ARRGGGHHH!!! What The HELL?" He screamed as he looked up. I grinned evilly and waved.

"One word. Payback," That's all I said before I jumped down off the tree.

"I could have you fired," he warned. I turned to him and brought my face close to his.

"I was gonna runaway anyway." I turned around quickly. Bits of my hair flicked him in the face and I walked off. I smiled inwardly to myself as I left him standing there like an idiot.

Natsume POV

I had just got off a tiring flight from France and I woke up to an angel. She was beautiful. Chestnut hair and glistening chocolate brown eyes. I smirked at her as she stepped back. I then realised I was shirtless and she was staring. This made my smirk more visible.

"Like what you see cause I sure as hell like what I see," I said. This was one of my famous lines. She will be mine like butter on a pancake. Speaking of pancakes I can smell freshly made pancakes. I caught her glaring at me.

"You know I could have you fired for glaring and kissing me you know," I said in a very smart tone.

"I didn't kiss you!" she snapped but before she could say anything more I pulled her towards me a kissed her soft lips. I had kissed so many girls but this was incredible. She suddenly pushed me away and stormed out of the room.

"Interesting," I thought. I got up from my bed and looked in my mirror. I was still good looking. Then why wasn't she melting in my hands? Oh well. I'll get her. I always do. I stood there thinking about her soft smile. Her angelic smile. Her perfect figure. She was perfect. I was snapped out of my dreams by the smell of pancakes. Mmmm pancakes. I looked down. I smirked. She brings breakfast but why am I fantasizing about her. She's probably like 20. I was only 16. God what am I thinking. I got dressed into my black and blue tartan pants. I left my white shirt un-tucked and a pulled my black jumper over it. I hung my tie loosely around my neck and did my morning rituals. I touched my lips and I could feel her there. Suddenly I heard someone climb up the wall surrounding the house. Damn fan-girls. I looked out my balcony doors and saw her. So she was a middle-schooler as well. I could tell it was her. Her long silky chestnut hair. Her chocolate brown eyes. I saw her but she didn't realise I was there. She jumped down from the wall. I walked out onto the balcony grinning. Polka dots huh? I saw her running towards the class buildings. Her uniform was obviously customized seeing as it was amazing. I smirked as I left my room. I passed Aoi's room. I knocked on her door.

"Hey Aoi who is the maid that brings our breakfast?" I asked her.

"Oh she's Mikan. I think she'll be in your class. Just so you know don't anger her. She's my only friend that like's me for me." She sighed. I nodded my head and left. There was a car parked outside the wall. I got in and greeted my best friend Noji Ruka. We knew each other from France. I nodded at him and he continued to pet his rabbit.

"Natsume. Do you think she'll be here?" he asked quietly.

"I checked the school files'. She's here. Hotaru is here." I said quietly. Hotaru had been mine and Ruka's friend since we were born and when Ruka and I left he confessed to Hotaru and she did the same to him.

When we went in I saw our maid sitting at the back behind Hotaru. I knew it was her because Ruka couldn't stop looking at her. Our maid on the other hand was surrounded with a dark aura. I smirked. Suddenly a million girls started screaming. I covered my ears. When they finally shut up we introduced ourselves. My mistake. Telling them I was single. The gay teacher hushed them and assigned us partners. Guess who my partner was. Non other than Sakura Mikan. Ruka was paired up with Hotaru and he was blushing like crazy.

When I got to my desk next to Mikan she was listening to her I-pod. I looked over. She was listening to Leave out All the Rest by Linkin Park. She has good taste. I looked at her angelic face. Sh e seemed to get irritated. She suddenly stood up and started screaming.

" For God's sake GET A GRIP! There only boys!" she screamed. Then I saw it. She looked at me and seemed confused. I smirked at her.

"Narumi-sensei, why is there an it next to me?" she questioned. He grinned sheepishly. Idiot I thought.

"He's your new.... partner?" It sounded more like a question than a reply. Like I said. Idiot teacher. Actually Idiot GAY teacher.

"What?!!?!!" She screamed. "NoNoNoNoNo," her voice changed in tone," I'll gladly change with Luna." Luna beamed and accepted. My eyes widened. No way was I going to sit next to that. I looked over at Luna. She blew me a kiss and I nearly died of fright.

"No!" Narumi said firmly. "No switching partners!" She slammed the fist on the desk and sat down in a huff. I swear I saw a crack on the desk.

"Don't talk to me and you stay alive." She hissed at me. I was amused by this. Time to amuse myself.

"Like I'd do that. By the way. Why are you my maid?" I asked.

"It's none of your business," Mikan replied coldly.

"Fine. Okay. I just didn't know you could jump from a three story high wall. Polka dots," I whispered in her ear before blowing in it. I smirked like mad and waited for her reaction. She was now fuming with rage. She opened the window and climbed out of it. "Oi Polka! Where you going?" I smirked happily to myself. She turned around and glared at me.

"Anywhere you aren't!" She screamed before turning and walking again.

"Harsh Polka," I said sarcastically. She didn't even bother to reply. Instead she gave me the middle finger. I was deeply amused by this and put my feet up on the desk. Under my foot was something hard. Her I-pod. I could use that for blackmail later I thought.

BRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

The bell rung and millions of children poured out of the classrooms. I darted out of the window followed by a million girls.

"KYYAAAAAA!" They screamed," NATSUME-KUN" I instantly ran for it. I saw a Sakura tree and climbed into it. It hid me completely. I sighed. I looked through the leaves. That was odd. They wouldn't come any closer to the tree. This would be my new favourite spot the suddenly cold water splashed on my head causing me to shout.

"ARRGGGHHH!!! What The HELL?" I screamed as he looked up. She grinned evilly and waved. It was her. This is where she hid. No wonder the fan girls didn't come any closer.

"One word. Payback," That's all she said before she jumped down off the tree.

"I could have you fired," I warned. I knew this would get her. She turned to me and brought my face close to hers'. I breathed. I could have kissed her there and then but something stopped me.

"I was gonna runaway anyway." She said before turned around quickly. Bits of her hair flicked me in the face as she turned. I caught the smell of her hair. Vanilla and freesia. I was knelt there like an idiot. I felt like an idiot. She was going to run away and I wasn't doing anything. If she dar ran away I would have the whole army and the whole of Japan looking for her. What was I saying? I looked at her again. Her perfect hair swaying in the wind. The way her hips moved so naturally. I was really falling for her. Damn. She was my weakness but I couldn't show it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Does not own Charachters. Wishes she did.**

* * *

**

**Teenage Rebel**

_Mikan Sakura was your normal bad ass chick. Her family hated her so much she sold her to the most prestigious school in Japan. As well as a student of Gakuen Alice she works as a maid to the Hyuuga household. What happens when her secret is exposed and this 'Miss too cool to care' is made fun of even more and decides she can't take it anymore. What will she do?_

**Chapter 2**

**The One**

Mikan POV

I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was like a song on the radio. Was I falling for him. No WAY!! NEVER IN HELL WOULD I FALL FOR HIM. Plus I wasted a bottle of water on that dude I mean what the heck. I would have to get him because revenge is oh so sweet.

I ran back to Hyuuga mansion to pack for my oh so great escape but stopping me was Aoi. She was stood in front of my door. Defiantly in the blues.

"Why are you leaving?" she whispered.

"Who said I was. Was it him cause he is obviously lying! Why would I leave?" I replied. Damn that Natsume. Why was he such a blabber mouth? God no I feel even worse about this. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed and a tune floated in.

Da da daaaa da dauumm dad umm dada da dahhh. Now lyrics.

(Once Upon This Broken Heart of Mine Beu Sisters But pretent Mikan wrote it.)

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

It was perfect. I was how I felt. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His crimson eyes. His heart-stopping smirk. Was he trying to kill me huh? I lay on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up about 9. It was dark and raining. This was about the time I had to deliver towels to the family so I quickly dressed in my maids uniform. Everything was the same. The nod from the Mr and Mrs. The smile from Aoi and then him.

I walked into the room. My eyes widened and I dropped my towels. He was stood there hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry Master Hyuuga," I said formally. I was about to go out when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I could feel the heat from his breath and drips of water dripped onto my shoulders.

"Don't leave," he whispered into my ears. I blushed pink and closed my eyes. Suddenly it started to thunder and a random reflex made me pull him into a tight embrace. Tears started to form in my eyes as I remembered that day.

_Flash Back_

_The day my parents started their drugs they kicked me out into a thunderstorm. I remembered it like it was going on now._

"_AND STAY OUT!" my dad screamed. My hair was dripping wet and I sat holding my knees close to my body. Thunder started to rumble and flashes of lightening streaked across the night sky. I slowly started to cry and beg God for mercy._

_End_

I realised that he was hugging me too. Although he was wet it felt right. I felt safe and like nothing could harm me. Another flash appeared and I tightened my grip. I think we stood there until the rain stopped which wasn't that long. I let go and he motioned for me to sit on his sofa. I wasn't in the mood to argue so I obeyed. The sofa was really comfortable and I drifted to sleep.

I woke up during the night. I looked at the clock. 1 in the morning. Then I realised I was in an unfamiliar room. I sat up and I immediately knew where I was. Natsume's room. Wait! Hold up. Rewind. Natsume? Why would I call him that. It's Hyuuga. Hyuuga get in my head. Not Natsume. Hyuuga. I got up and I passed the sofa. He was sleeping there. I smiled to myself and got a pillow and a blanket from the bed and lay the blanket on his body while I gently slipped the pillow under his head. I knelt there for a few seconds then leaned in to kiss him. I kissed him on the lips for a split second than gasped. What had I done? I ran from the room and into my room. I changed into a t-shirt and a pair shorts did my rituals and went to bed. Images of him flashed into my mind. Why oh Why was he on my mind 24/7? God I've got it bad. I've fell for my Master. This was never supposed to happen. He was a playboy. He's probably got a million STD's I thought. Even though I knew this my gut instinct told me: He is the one. Even though he took my first kiss it made fireworks in my mind. Even though I wouldn't admit it I liked my first kiss. I even kissed him today but he wouldn't know he was sleeping right? Oh well. Everything will be the same tomorrow I thought. How wrong I was.

The next morning I was able to slip past Natsume while he showered and run to my room. I don't know why I was being cautious I just felt like I needed to. A Tuesday. The day my intellect was tested. This was because Jinno-sensei hated my gut. Maybe it was because I call him Jin-jin. I don't know he just can't seem to trust me. I dressed into my uniform and looked in the mirror. I had some grass stains on the back of my skirt, so I did what I had to and changed into another uniform. I wasn't running late today so I was able to walk, not run, to the school block.

As soon as I stepped into the room, everyone went dead silent and started to whisper. I walked up to Luna, who was already here, bent down and looked at her like she was a pre-schooler.

"You finally realised all you need in your vocabulary was 'moo'," I said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, Har Har. Yeah you finally realised you weren't a girl," she said stuttering a bit.

"You finally realised you don't look like a girl," I said mocking her stutter-y voice.

"You're only jealous 'cause Natsume-kun likes me," she said. Her bitchiness was back.

"Oh, he likes you. I wonder why he kissed me and not you. Oh and tell him for me: he may be cute but to win my heart he can't be a jack-ass but in your case, he could have HIV and you would still plead him to get in bed. Ciao." My speech stunned everyone. I turned around to sit in my seat and saw him standing there smirking.

"So you think I'm cute, Polka?" He asked. Damn he heard. I couldn't lie he just heard everything.

"Yeah so what. I think you're cute but you heard the rest," I said sitting down acting like I didn't care. The word acting is emphasised here.

"Well compared to that she-male," he said pointing at Luna, " you look like my kinda chick." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that meant to: a) be an insult, b) be a complement or c) make me puke?" I questioned. I sounded like I wasn't bothered but I was. I wanted to know what he meant. Why was my heart racing like this? He thought I was cute that's it!

"For you, a complement," he said before winking at me. My heart fluttered and my mood lightened. Everyone turned to me for my come-back.

"Then I'll take it as an insult," I said shooting him a glare.

"Come on, I know you think I'm The One," he said walking to the desk. He leaned in and out faces were centimetres apart.

"Come on, I know you know compared to my Number One your my....," I was cut off by Jin-Jin entering the room. I sighed and looked at the board. "My only one," I muttered under my breath.

The heat blasted through the unopened windows and made me drowsy. I lay my head on the desk and dozed of. I was floating through the gates of hell before something hit my head.

"Sakura! Perhaps you would like to tell the class some answers," Jin-Jin barked.

"Um..," I looked to the board. Nothing, " yes, no, to get to the other side, 7.213336," I smiled while rubbing my head. He looked red in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS AND THEN MOCK ME! YOUR PUN.....," saved by Naru. Who would have thought? He twirled in wearing a pink dress shirt with a frilly collar, black dress Capri pant (knee high), a matching jacket, black converse with pink laces and a black beret with a pink bow.

"The Ball is back! This year's theme will be called the Last Waltz. This is a romantic, intimate dance and invites will be a single rose given by the guys. Guys choice. Sorry girlies. Now come up and collect the roses." He sang. The guy stood up and all the girls were on the edge of their seats staring at Ruka and Hyuuga. They were mentally thanking Naru.

I sighed.

BRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

Saved by the bell. How ironic. I dashed out the room quickly glancing at Jin-Jin. He was pushing his limit. Just how I liked it. I caught up with Hotaru who seemed unusually cheerful.

"He asked you out didn't he," I said. I was completely making this up waiting for a response.

"How can you tell? Is it that obvious?" She almost sounded like a normal teenager crazy about some dude. I gave her a 'wow' look.

"I was joking but if there is a guy, tell me," I said. She looked at me. Her stare was hard and heart- cold-ing. "I get it." I said.

We talked for a few and the suddenly out of the blue," Noji Ruka. He's back. After all those years and he asks me out. And I said yes." She sounded emotionless but there was a hit of some kind of emotion in her voice.

After minutes of explaining to her she had done the right thing I left for my locker. I opened it to get my art stuff but out fell a rose. A blood red rose with a note.

_Polka,_

_I know you think I'm your Number One so accept this rose and we call all get on with our lives. What-cha think?_

Ha. That's an invitation. I turned around and leaned on my locker clutching the rose. That was the worst invitation EVER, why does it make my heart fly?

"So what-cha think?" came a seductive voice.

"No," I bluntly said. I got my sketchbook and paint from my locker and walked towards him.

"Take it and write another note. 'Cause this Polka Dot's not going," I whispered before walking away.

"It's mandatory," he said in a matter of fact-ly tone.

"So's the uniform," I said between my smirks.

"Oh yeah. Why the pants? "he questioned. Oh yeah I was wearing pants. I almost forgot.

"Ask me when it's any of your business," I said. I walked away regretting giving him the rose back. Why was he doing this to me? Can't he see I'm broken beyond repair.

* * *

Please Review.

Ja.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Teenage Rebel.**

**Chapter 3**

**The 5 Roses of Love**

During the whole art lesson my heart was consumed with thoughts of him. Normally I as focused but I just couldn't figure why he was teasing me? Giving me a rose and calling me by my panties. Why was he so immature? I know I sound like his mom, but seriously he was childish, stupid and absolutely perfect.

"Mikan, that's a nice picture," said my teacher. I looked up and frowned. I had been drawing? I looked down and there was a single rose. It was a rose with perfect heart-shaped crimson petals and a pink bow with a card. Oh my Gosh, why was my subconscious doing this to me? I never did anything to it.

"Urrgh!" I shouted, causing everyone to turn to me. I lay me head on the table and started to bang my forehead against it.

When the bell rang I dashed out of the room leaving my picture next to the trash can and hopefully to be recycled. I walked back to my locker to grab some books and found another rose, but this time instead of a cocky note I found a sweet note.

_Rose Number One_

_Symbolizes you in my heart,_

_You are my number one._

_The only one in my heart._

_From Tsumean_

The note brought as tear to my eye. It was so sweet. This Tsumean knew how to grab a girls' heart, but even though I couldn't love him. I don't think I even know him. I sighed and threw it back in my locker. I slammed the door and sighed before going back to the mansion. I saw a sleek black limo drive past me on the route to the mansion. Hyuuga. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

Moments later the limo stopped and out of the tinted window appeared his head.

"Oi Polka, need a ride?" he shouted. I shook my head and continued walking. "Suit yourself, but It's going to rain."

"Rain is water. I'm not scared of water," I stated. I walked past his window and the limo started to slowly trail next to me.

"The guard dogs haven't been fed," he said smartly. My eyes widened. Guard Dogs? When did we get Guard Dogs? Oh yeah. When Hyuuga came back to keep the fan girls away he brought back carnivorous dogs.

"Fine," I sighed giving in. I saw his smirk and he swung open the door and moved to the opposite side of the limo. I stepped in and sat down on the plush leather seat. It was comfortable. I closed the door and stared out of the window. This was going to be a long ride.

"Oh, someone told me to give this to you," he said stupidly. I looked in his hand and there was another rose. I grabbed it and read the note.

_Rose Number Two_

_This rose symbolizes your eyes._

_They are beautiful brown orbs that get me lost every time I look into them._

_They make my heart flip._

_From Tsumean._

I smiled. He was defiantly a charmer. A Lady killer no doubt, but seriously who was he? I sighed and then opened my eyes. I looked to my left and Hyuuga had leaned closer towards me, reading the note.

"What in Hell are you doing?" I said, with a _omigosh_ look on my face.

"Oh, um nothing, but looks like somebody likes you. I don't know why." He said before leaning back to his side of the limo and resting his head on the tinted window.

"Right, and Lucifer's an angel," I muttered, but shoved the note into my bag.

The sound of the ticking clock seemed to be as loud as Big Ben in this silence then finally, the limo stopped outside the massive gate. I slowly reached for the buckle on my seat belt but my hand was stopped. I looked to my left and his hand was on mine. Suddenly I felt some sort of shock that triggered a reaction to make me move my hand. I quickly pressed the button and darted from the limo. Damn, that was close. I sighed and leaned on the wall. I slowly descended and sat on the freshly-mown grass. Then I realised it. I had left my bag in the limo. I slapped my face to prove I wasn't dreaming. I now had to face him after I made my great escape. I got off and dusted of my pants, and again I noticed again. Another rose, but this time it was hung from a string on a Sakura tree. I didn't understand. No one was aloud in the walls. How could he have got it on the Sakura tree? If only life was as simple as algebra. I mean x/y=12/y=48. Y=? I mean simple right?

I pulled the rose off the branch and hurriedly read the not.

_Ha Polka. Expecting Number three?_

_Well here's the deal. Me. You. Ball. 7 o'clock. I know this isn't anything compared to your secret admirer but seriously give a guy a break. We're not all soppy._

_You. Or. Una? Runa? Suna? Muna? I know! Luna. Euuurrghh_

_You._

_Natsume_

Well at least it was better than the first letter. I guess I could go, but then my image would be ruined. Shattered into bits. I would seem approachable! The shock horror played in my head as I headed to the front door. I was about to step on something as well. It was another rose.

_Rose Number Four._

_I love your Laugh._

_It makes me warm inside though you never laugh I have heard you. I know you don't let anybody in except Imai-sama but if you do. I am here._

_Tsumean._

I was finding these all over the place. I mean who was this guy? The FBI? Even better. The CIA? How was he doing this? I know security cameras! I ran to the security room and ejected the dvd out and started to play it on the t.v. I rewind-ed it to a bit to before I found the rose. My eyes widened. One minute it wasn't anywhere and then it appeared. I ran through it again. I checked the times on the dvd. The time just before the rose appeared was 4.35 and the time it appeared was 4.43. Someone has defiantly tampered with the disk. He really didn't want me to know who he was. So in my mind he was CIA material.

I dragged my feet across the oak-wood floors and knocked on his door.

"Hey. Umm I need a minute." I said stuttering my words. Now this was weird. I never stutter!

"Enter." That was all he could reply. I walked inside and he was sat on that plush leather sofa. Aww I loved that thing, but next to him was My BAG. I ran to it and was about to grab it when it was snatched from under my hands. "Nope. You made me carry it to my room and mind it for you. Pay up." He said smirking through his words. I squinted my eyes.

"How much?" I questioned.

"10 million," he said shrugging his shoulders. My draw dropped to the ground.

"I don't have that much!" I stammered.

"Well then. I could find other ways you could repay me." He said seductively. His whole image was drawing me in and I couldn't lose contact with those hypnotising crimson orbs of fire. He got up from the sofa and started to walk towards me. My immediate reaction was to back away and I did, until my body collided with his bed. He smirked and pressed his body against my. I gulped and waited for what he would do. I opened one of my eyes and he looked confused?

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Umm. I seriously don't know," I stammered nervously. "Anyway," I said before pushing him away," your demands?" I tried to sound like we were negotiating but I sounded like a chocking cat.

"The Ball." A plain and simple answer. I looked at him hard and he did the same. After minutes of glaring I finally sighed and nodded. I grabbed my bag and left the room, slamming the door. My bag seemed unusually light. I opened it and it was empty except for my school books. My manga, phone and other essentials I lived on were gone. I suddenly ran to his dor and tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Hyuuga! You open this door this instant and give me back my stuff!" I screamed while I was banging on it.

"I said I would give you the bag. Not its contents!" he laughed. He was right though. The negotiation was on the bag.

"Urrgggh!" I screamed before I stomped to my room. I collaped on my bed for ten seconds before someone knocked on my door. "Yes?" I groaned.

"The Sir and Ma'am would like to see you." Came the voice. I was already undressing and into my maids uniform. I was done in seconds kicking my uniform under the bed, I ran to their private quarters. I knocked on the door and entered.

"You wanted to see me?" I said in a soft voice. I looked at Mr and Mrs Hyuuga and they smiled at me.

"Yes. It seems as you have paid off your debt and no longer be our maid." Mrs Hyuuga said. My eyes widened. "You will still attend the Academy and staying in this household. You will be like a daughter to us." My jaw hit the ground.

"I'm a... not a... no more... huh?" I said. My heart was pounding. If they were joking I will slap them. They laughed.

"You may now go," Mr Hyuuga said," oh and we have arranged for you to go shopping with Aoi and updating of your room is happening right now." I turned around to leave but before I did I bowed my head.

"Thank You. For everything." I walked outside and tears were flowing from my eyes. I ran to Aoi's room and she instantly hugged me.

"Oh My Gosh. We are going to have so much fun. Sleepovers. Makeovers. Yayy!" She squealed.

"I know," I said in the exact same tone.

"Now for that shopping trip Lets Go. NOW!" She was strict about shopping. She leant me a black dress that was long on her but short on me. It was whispy and went mid thigh. I looked in the mirror and it showed my bare shoulders and stopped at my elbows. The top hem line was silver and encrusted in what looked like crystals. I wore some black flats and a big black bow hair-band.

"Wow," I chocked. I snapped out of my daze. "Hey Aoi, can I use your phone?" I asked. She nodded so I dialled Hotaru's number.

"You're wasting my time so hurry up, stranger." Hotaru said. I heard a faint sound of metal clinking together.

"Hotaru, it's Mikan. Meet me at Central Town in five." I said. The sound of metal stopped clinking and she hung up the phone.

As I stepped out of the limo a billion people started staring. Well I had stepped out of a limo. My dress was DKNY and my shoes were Prada. Hotaru on the other hand was smirking and reached inside her bag. I was her new target so I'm in some deep water.

"You're welcome," Aoi whispered to me. I smirked and walked towards Hotaru. She started snapping pictures like a photographer. She removed the camera from her face and revealed the yen signs in her eyes.

"You look less ugly and owe me 1000 yen," she said to me. I think that was a complement, but 1000 yen?

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I have a delivery from Tsumean." She said. Wait! How did she know about Tsumean?

"How do you know about him?" My curiosity grew.

"I read the note." She explained plainly.

"Oh," was all I could say, but I paid her anyway. I quickly grabbed the note and read it. Aoi leaned in and also read.

_To my Beautiful Mikan,_

_This is the last not I will leave you but I want you to know I love you. I've loved you since I've seen you. You are my only one in my heart, and the only one for me._

_From someone who has fallen for you._

_I love you._

My eyes glistened and my cheeks reddened, but I was frozen. I was frozen until I saw flashes of light. I looked to the right and Hotaru was taking pictures again.

"Who is he?" I screamed. Every pair of eyes turned to me." Oopps."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Don't own Gakuen ALice :(

* * *

Teenage Rebel

**Chapter 4**

**Some Kinda Cinderella scene from a movie.**

We spent the WHOLE entire day shopping. I mean it. About seven hours of torture, about two dozen designer shops and three dozen shopping bags. By the time I got to my newly refurbished room I was exhausted. I opened my eyes and saw the white translucent canopy above my bed. Wrapped around the poles holding it up were red roses. They were fake of course. I felt the sheets and they were white soft linen and a crimson coverlet. I was in heaven. I sat up and looked around my room. The drapes were crimson velvet and there were white plush leather sofa. They looked like Natsume's. I ran to then and plonked myself on them. Just how I had remembered them. I closed my eyes and was about to fall into a deep sleep someone knocked on my door. Great when I was on the brink of sleep. I dragged my feet across the oak wood floor. I opened the door angrily to find nothing except a note.

_Want you I-pod?_

_You have to be my slave for three days._

_From Yours Truly._

I don't think I knew what hatred was, until know. Well I did but this was blackmail. I should know I use it all the time. I mean a slave? Come on is this pre-school? I could have thought of something better in a second.

The next day I woke up and counted of a day on my calendar. Five more days till the dance and today I was officially a slave. _Scary. _NOT! I got dressed in my school uniform which seemed not harmed, as it was under our bed while the process of redecorating was on.

I looked in the mirror and walked out of the en-suite and there was a tray of fresh fruit and cereal. No way. I will not make them do this. I grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder and went to the maids' room. I walked in and they all bowed.

"Good morning Sakura-san," the all chorused. My eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I whispered with a confused look on my face. Okay these where the people who would stick their noses up in the air as they walked past me. The people who would call me orphan instead of Mikan. I walked, backwards, slowly, after snagging a piece of soggy toast from a plate. I chewed it angrily. This is why I hate power. The stupid suck-ups.

I was half-way out of the drive way when he showed up. He chucked his bag towards me and I caught it easily.

"Carry it. My chauffeur has 'a bad back'." he said, walking beside me.

"Natsume, can't you carry it yourself?" I asked, raising an eye-brow. I heard a soft chuckle. "What?" I questioned.

"I see you finally learned my name." I stopped dead in my tracks. Damn. I called him Natsume. Does that mean we're friends, or was it the mistake of a name? "Polka, you don't have to act freaked. I mean we're friends right? Because you know, I still have your phone, I-pod etcetera etcetera." He turned to face me and smirked.

I put on a fake smile, "of course." I caught up with him and we walked in silence. "Hey, Nat?" I asked.

"Nat? That sounds like a cat name." He sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. Well scince I know your name would you please learn mine?" I sighed.

"Sure. As long as my name isn't Nat. Okay what was it again? Baka? Loony? Oh yeah. It's Mikan." He smirked. I turned stopped walking and turned towards him and he copied my movements. I shoved the bag into his torso and started to run.

"What are you doing?" he chocked between breaths.

"Don't be late," I responded.

"What?" He shouted. I was already at the doors of the building.

"The Bell. In Five, four, three, two," I shouted back at him. My one wasn't heard above the bell but I darted in the classroom before the teacher got there. Safe. I walked in and next to Hotaru was, well, um Ruka!

"Are these the failed clones from the scince club, 'cause they got the personality wrong for Hotaru. She would never sit next to...." I was cut off by a deadly glare sent my way. I gulped. "I guess not."

I slumped to the back of the classroom and stared at Hotaru. Hotaru was sitting next to a boy. This has never happened before. Hotaru is sitting next to Ruka. Ruka is a boy. Obvious thought. Hotaru is sitting next to a boy. Hotaru is sitting next to a boy.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed," Hotaru's sitting next to a boy!" Suddenly something bonked me on the head. I felt light and dizzy. I looked to the floor and lay there, smoking was a blast from Hotaru's BAKA gun. My vision went fuzzy and the lights started to fade. I then found myself drifting into unconsciousness, but the last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

Hotaru sure knows how to pack a punch. Well her baka gun does.

"Are my muffins done?" I said randomly. I heard a soft chuckle and I smiled. "Whoever you are I like your laugh." I was obviously still in a daze, because I would never ever say that. There was a pause and I heard the door open.

"So has she woken up yet?" I heard a voice say. I started to wave my arms about and nod my head like a spaz. "So I see," the voice said," does your head still hurt?" He leaned over my bed and gently grazed the bump on my head with his fingers. His touch sent chills down my spine.

"I'm fine." My voice was all snappy. I guess I was feeling better. I was making stupid snappy comments to perfectly nice people. Well this was me. That snappy-remark kind of girl.

"Okay, but you will need to stay in for at least one more day," the doctor said before leaving the room. I looked around and saw no one. The cute laughing guy had gone. Oh well if he said anything about it he'll need fake teeth. I just needed to know who it was. Who it is. Who it could be.

I spent the rest of the day in a hospital bed. A lumpy hospital bed. I mean there was a t.v but who wants to watch some soppy drama about a forbidden romance of the master and his maid. I mean come on! You know they'll end up together in the end. They always, always, end up together. That's the part of it being so obviously boring.

When I was finally released from the hell hole preparations for the dance was starting to go up. _How long was I out?_ As I walked from the infirmary to 'my home' I saw people with pots of roses and wooden tables. I was when I got to my room, I realized I had nothing to wear for the dance. Ha I wonder how Natsume would react to that. I smirked and turned to Natsume's room. I knocked on the door. _No answer._ Oh well. I opened the door and Natsume was sat on his sofa, feet on his coffee table and manga over his face. My evil aura grew and I slowly approached him. I lifted the manga off his face and dropped it next to him. Then for the next few minutes I scavenged his room for a black marker.

I finally found one and then again quietly approached him. I popped off the lid and stood in front of him. I slowly edged my hand towards his face. _Hmm I've never noticed how nice his hair is. Like a raven almost. What? Just get on with wiping that smirk off his face. That devilishly handsome smirk._ I mentally slapped myself. The tip of the pen almost touched his upper-lip, but before it did his eye opened. He wrapped my wrist and the rest was a blur.

When I had finally registered what had happened he was on top of me. His knees, beside mine, his hands holding me down and the marker rolling away from the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"I'm trying out my artistic talent on a block of wood," I stammered. I sounded more like a question.

"I don't think I'm a block of wood," Natsume stated.

"Oh you're right. It's your brain that's a block of wood. Where's a scalpel when you need one huh?" I answered with my full confidence.

He laughed a bit. A familiar laugh. Then I realized it was him. My face went pale.

"What I thought you liked my laugh," he smirked evilly.

"You foul, abhorrent, egoistic little basterd!" I shirked.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He released his grip on me and pulled something from under his bed. It was a red box, quite big with a gold bow. One of those fancy ones no one can ever figure out how to tie. He tossed it to me, and I caught it right in front of my face. I looked at him, but he was looking out of the window. I opened the box with a confused look. Then I realised.

Inside the box was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was as white as snow, with that type of corset in the middle. The corset had one of those 19th century French motifs that only looked right on royalty. There was a white poof that trailed the floor as I lifted from the box. I stared in awe. I looked up at him but he was faced the other way.

"I figured you wouldn't have a dress," he seemed quiet and shy. The side of Natsume that you only read about in legends. _Okay I'm kidding, but he seemed so sincere and unreal._

"I don't know what to say. Thank You. I mean this must have cost you a fortune....," he interrupted me.

"Just come to the dance with me, wear the dress and be happy. This is your Cinderella moment. Now can you just leave I have umm something to umm do." He said in that soft, sweet, sincere voice.

I walked to the door, but before I left I turned around and said the last words of the night.

"Showing compassion is not a sign of weakness. It shows your humanity."

During the period of time from the time I had spoken to Natsume and to the time of the dance I had apologized to Hotaru for making her worry, obtain matching shoes and jewellery and not spoken to Natsume once. So when I had put on my dress and had been tortured by Aoi, the beautician and hair stylist I looked like a completely different person. Like Malibu Barbie.

I looked in the mirror in my room with Aoi behind me. My hair had been slightly curled but still had that edgy poofy volume I have. My eyes had been attacked by 20 shades of grey white and a shade of black, making that celebrity smoky eye effect. My lips were plumped to perfection and were glossed in a rose lip gloss. Along my arms white gloves climbed to my elbows and around my neck was a white bow choker. The dress made my curves curvier and by breast bigger. I don't know how but I looked like a princess. I walked towards the door in my silver Cavalli shoes. Before I left I thanked my God Mother and made my way to the staircase.

I saw Natsume standing at the bottom of the stairs in a black tux. His mum was fixing his bow tie so he hadn't seen me yet. I gently put my hand on the banister and let my hand trace it as I slowly and carefully walked down the marble steps. Natsume's mom had seen me and gasped. He turned around and seemed shocked. I seemed to float down the stairs, taking every step gracefully.

I was at the last step and I tripped on the hem of my dress. I gasped and prepared for the floor. Before I felt the marble two strong arms wrapped around my waist. Natsume tilted his mouth towards my ear.

"I knew you couldn't be graceful all the way down," he whispered in his jerk-y accent. I pushed him away.

"Natsume you idiot! I try my best and you always criticize me!" I screamed in his face.

"I was personally thought you would have fallen ¾ of the way but I guess not....," he tiredly answered," now hurry up. It's way over being fashionably late."

I followed him out of the door and then into the limo. I watched him as he gazed out of the tinted window. Though the windshield I could see he lights and multiple flowers. I didn't notice when the car stopped. Fist out was Natsume then he put out his hand for me to take. I uneasily took it and I felt a million flashes start to blind me. The press were open to cover the dance. This was another thing that set Gakuen Alice from all the other rich snob schools out there. This school was the most elite school ever that the parties were press material.

The carpet beneath me was the only thing I looked at until I had to stop and pose with Natsume. He dug his elbow into my ribs. I looked up and smiled. The flashes seemed to stop for a second and then, got more frequent. I clung onto Natsume's arm for dear life, smiling as I quickened my pace.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay people. This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, but it has meanin I guess.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**This is Not me. This is Not Who I am. This Is Not Who I Want To Be.**

Stepping into the press-free court-yard felt like a relief. I was so wrong. Guys stared at this person. This person who never existed in their eyes. The Girls. They stared at the devilishly handsome guy on my arm. The handsome guy which was the fantasy in their dreams and at that point we were the perfect couple. The couple that would last forever. The couple who would love and cherish every moment together, but we weren't. We weren't the model couple to base all relationships. We weren't even a couple.

I looked up at the staring faces though my eyelashes. I could see a figure in a revealing red dress walking towards us. Without a doubt this had to be Luna. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt scared, like she would hurt me. I saw her black kitten heels stop in front of me. I looked up.

"Well, well, well. Why isn't it the ugly duckling tying to be a swan." She sneered. I glared at her.

"Well, well, well. Why isn't it the cow trying to be a pig," I remarked matching her tone, "by the way work on the smell. You still smell like someone... sorry some**thing** that sleeps in its own shit."

"You little bitch!" her arm reached out and shoved me, her long red fake nails scratching me in the process.

"A bitch barks. Barks on a tree. A tree is nature and nature is beautiful. Thanks for the compliment. I would say the same, but that would be a lie." Now she was mad. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. In the process her nail got caught on the beading of my dress. She tugged hard and the thread snapped covering the floor with crystal beads.

"Anything makes that dress look better," she sneered before ripping the silk poof so you could see some of my thigh.

"Look Luna back off. You have to pay for that dress you know. It's custom made," Natsume shouted as he blocked me from her.

"THATS NOT RIGHT NATSU. I SHOULD BE WEARING THAT DRESS. I DESERVE IT. I MEAN LOOK AT HER. SHE'S ALL WRONG FOR IT!" Luna cried. Natsume was about to come back with a comment but I interrupted him.

"She's right," I whispered. People standing, watching started to murmur. " This isn't who I am. I'm not a princess. I'm not the person standing here. I don't wear dresses and stilettos. I wear skinnys and converse. I don't know who I was kidding coming here tonight. I'm sorry." I started to run away. Tears dripping down my face.

"Mikan wait!" I heard him shout, but I ignored him. I pulled off my heels and dropped them where I was. As I passed the clicking of the press I took off my gloves, then jewellery. When I was running in the mansion I zipped down the dress and threw it onto the floor, which conveniently was in front of Natsume's door. As soon as I entered my room I filled up my bath tub. I got in, underwear still on, and soaked myself. I scrubbed my whole body, cleansing myself of the fake me.

I heard a banging on my door. I ignored it and it soon stopped. I shed my last tear and went to bed.

I woke up that morning at 6 a.m. I did my morning rituals and rummaged around for my maids outfit. I tied my hair in a neat bun and brushed the imaginary dust from my apron. I looked in the mirror and smiled. This is who I am. This is where I belong.

* * *

Please Review .


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Does not own Gakuen Alice :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Unexpected.**

The last tray was for him. I stood outside his door arguing with myself. Should I go in? Should I leave it out here? What to do?

"Daphne, for the last time just come in or at least knock." That was his voice, a voice that hit me like a bullet. I gingerly turned the handle and opened the door. He was sitting on his sofa. I inwardly smiled and a flashback consumed my thoughts.

_The room was dimly lit and I made my way towards the door. I was about to leave when I saw him lying on the sofa. I smiled, got a pillow and gently slid it under his head. I covered his body with his duvet and knelt beside him. Then for a split second I wasn't thinking and then pecked him on the lips._

_-End-_

"Bring it h.." he didn't get to finish. He had turned around and saw me. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered softly as I moved towards the coffee table in front of him and put down the tray. He got up and reached for my hands. He held them and stared into my eyes. I wanted to cry. I really wanted to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered in my ear. I didn't reply. He then moved his right hand up to my cheek, and gently caressed it. I suddenly stepped back, and wiped the tear that had escaped my eye.

"Master Hyuuga, the rules say that a romance of such, between a maid and her master is forbidden." I turned to walk out when he laughed and shook his head.

"When have you ever listened to the rules? When have you ever wanted to bring breakfast? When have you ever NOT wanted to have a normal life?" he shouted. I kept my calm. I dropped my head and brushed the imaginary dust from my apron.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not meant for a normal life. Fate has proven that." That was the last thing I said before fleeing the room. I wanted to break something. I wanted to cry. I wanted to forget him.

The door suddenly rung. I was the only one there so I opened it.

"Well, well, well. Why isn't it Cinderella," the girl emphasized the cinder, " you are too pathetic. A maid. I knew it. Someone with your class, wait you don't have any class, couldn't afford this school. Let alone attend it. What did you do? BEG?"

"Excuse me, who are you here to see. This room is filled with beautiful antique mirrors and busts. I don't want you to break them. Reading the papers, I don't think your daddy could pay for them. He's broke right?" I said in a fake, sad voice. Her face went hard and red. I smirked.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. YOU BITCH FROM HELL. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND IF I'M BROKE OR NOT! LOOK AT ME I COULD NEVER BE BROKE. I AM LUNA. A BITCH LIKE YOUR KIND WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE UPPER EAST SIDE..." she was about to add more to her dramatic speech.

"The Upper East Side is in America," I replied bluntly. Her claws suddenly lifted and slapped me. Her nails left a scratch on my face. She was about to slap me again, when we both heard a cough behind me. Her eyes widened then turned glassy. She then turned and ran out the door. That's one messed up girl. I turned to look at my saviour, unfortunately it was the person I least wanted to see.

"Aoi," was all I could stutter. She ran towards me and I cried in her arms. My knees felt weak and then broke down on the floor. I'm glad she understood but the pain still hurt. He was the least of my problems, so there's no point going into flood mode. I was stronger than that. I think. I hope.

School. School was a nightmare. Still is. Its 3rd (3rd period) and so far I've been threatened by that Luna bitch.

"_If you anger me your secret it's exposed to the whole school. I hope you know your place."_

Her annoying voice just cried _Kill Me! _Then he shows up, blanking me. The whole school in shock mode. _GOD KILL ME NOW! _Not that I minded but that attracted more glares. I was sat in class, staring out of my window peacefully listening to Simple Plan on my iPod when that gay-ass teacher took it from me.

"Now I know we're all listening, I would like to say this years talent competition is now in session. Auditions can be sent to me at:

. I expect all of you to at least audition" he started doing random ballet and hearts seemed to fly round him.

Murmurs spread round the classroom.

"What's the prize?" someone shouted. Naru stopped dancing and put his hand on his him.

"Well my dear students. The prize will be a date with NATSUME HYUUGA HIMSELF!"

All of the female student population shouted what. Including Hyuuga. "Oh and if the winner is a guy then the prize will be a date with our lovely MIKI SAKURA!

"WHAT??" I screamed. Naru backed up against the wall in fright. Sweat formed on his brow, while I was in rage. I could practically feel the heat build around me. I stomped out of the room grabbed my iPod and slammed the door. I was a few steps away when I heard the hinges strain and then give way. I looked though the hole in the wall where there stood the class in absolute shock. Now I knew I had to do it.

For the rest of the day I couldn't concentrate. Normally the whole class would be on off mode but in music today it was a riot. Girls singing. Guys attempting to beat-box. It was terrifying really.

"Okay let's see. Mikan aren't you going to give an instrument a try?" the teacher inquired. I opened my eyes and looked at her. My expression filled with boredom.

"No." I could tell I hit a nerve. She dragged me to the piano, probably burning the rubber on my shoes, and forced me onto the stool. She hushed everyone and ordered me to play. In front of me was a Yurima song. River flows in you. I played the first note and everyone inhaled. Suddenly I stood up and made a run for the double door. Out of nowhere the teacher appeared.

"PLAY!" I sat back in the stool, exhaled and started to play. My fingers reached for the white and black notes rhythmically and the music room was dead silent. I pushed my right foot against the peddle, and then took it off, and then for a split second Natsume looked up, stared into my eyes and it was like I was playing only to him. I hit the last note and walked out of the room. Someone suddenly grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I sounded oblivious but I knew exactly what he was talking about. That moment in the music room.

"That moment in the music room. Tell me you didn't feel it and I'll never bother you again. Just tell me," he was pleading. It was if we were in a movie and we had somehow switched roles. I couldn't lie to him. I looked away from his charming face. "Look at me," was all he could muster. I turned my head towards him and I saw the tear that ran down his face.

"I'm sorry, but.." I couldn't finish. His hand had gripped the back of my neck and my face was moving forward just like his. Our lips met and a burning passion exploded in my mind. My fingers ran through his luscious black hair and our lips moved in sync. He broke apart.

"Tell me you didn't feel that," he gasped.

"Shut up and kiss me," I gasped moving forward for more. I felt his fingers untangle from my hair and travel down my back. His fingers caressed the side of my thigh and I moaned in pleasure.

Then I heard a small cough behind up and we broke apart.

* * *

So if you like it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Discalaimer-Dont own Gakuen ALice. :(

Okay My lovely Dudes and dudettes. Today us 3rd December so I have a special Birthday chapter for you.(If you haven't alrealdy guessed it's my birthday) Thanks for all you're reviews.:)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Once upon a talent. **Natsume's POV

There stood a music teacher. A very red music teacher. Red from embarrassment, not anger. I smirked my No.1 smirk and walked away. I was back. No more whuss.

When I got home I walked past Aoi's room. She stepped out unexpectedly.

"Ne, Natsume are you entering the talent competition?" I chuckled under my breath.

"I guess I might," I said in my cocky voice," I mean look at me. I could make millions." I was joking and Aoi laughed with me. I mean I guess I could I walked into my room and lounged on my sofa and texted Ruka, Koko, Kitsume and Mochu.

_Natsume said:_

_Guys. We should make a band for the talent comp._

_Koko said:_

_Natsume, are you asking me out?_

_Kitsume said:_

_Dude, nasssty. What happened to the girls?_

_Ruka said:_

_Seriously, You twins have a dirty mind._

_Mochu said:_

_Idc. The only thing I can play is bass._

_Ruka said:_

_Then me and Nat will play elec. Guitar._

_Koko said:_

_Then my twin and I will play drums and keyboard._

_Kitsume said:_

_Who's gonna sing?_

_Natsume said:_

_I happen to have an awesome voice and Ruka... what's with the Nat name?_

_Ruka said:_

_Well Sakura calls you it isn't that right Nat?_

_Koko, Kitsume and Mochu all said:_

_Ooooo Nat._

_Natsume said:_

_W/e. Meet at the mansion in five._

_All said:_

_Kay._

_Natsume said:_

_And F You all._

_Koko said:_

_Touchy aren't we Natty._

I flipped my phone down and went to the music room to get the instruments ready. I scribbled down some lyrics and tuned my apple red guitar. Sometime later the guys made their entrance I gave them the sheet music and we started to play.

Mikan's POV

I was entering the talent competition. If I won then a date with Natsume wouldn't be that bad, seeing as we had just made out. I walked past the music room he and his ' band mates' were practicing. I carried on walking. He was planning on wining too. I grabbed my guitar and randomly started strumming. After a few chords and dozens of sheet music my brain was fried. How was I meant to compose a song? Feelings were too mush gushy and I only had an acoustic so if I wanted to do a punk son g I had to get one off Natsume. I quietly walked down the hall to the music room with a smirk playing on my face.

I was stood outside the music room and turned the handle. I started with putting my leg through the door and slipping through the tiniest gap, my fingers curling around the side. The music had stopped. I walked up to Natsume, my hips swaying sexily. I could feel the stares of the five guys on my body. The three named Koko, Kitsume and Mochu had their mouths gaped open whist Ruka blushed and Natsume's eyes were filled with lust and a smirk danced on his lips. When I reached him I shook my head slightly making my hair sway. I put on arm around his arm whist my other hand ran over the latch that connected the strap to the guitar.

"Natsume," I purred in his ear," how about tonight, hmm?" I moved closer to him so when one latch was done he wouldn't feel it fall. I switched arms and repeated the procedure. His arms wrapped around my waist, which slowly slipped towards my ass. I wanted to punch him but I needed that guitar. The second latch had come off. I pressed my body against his.

"Maybe later," he whispered in my ear. I grabbed the head of the guitar and made it upright.

"Okay," I chirped. I turned quickly turned and power walked out the door. As soon as I reached the corridor I sprinted to my room. I threw the guitar onto my bed and pulled an amp out of my closet. I knew this would come in handy. I started strumming but nothing came out. No melody no- ideas. I was on a bust. Then I heard a shrew voice.

"Ne, Natsume-kun why were you kissing that freak?" That voice could only belong to Luna. "My song, for the talent show, is dedicated to you. Well it's about me but it's for you," she purred, but instead of a sexy kitten she sounded like a street cat.

"Leave before you crack something." I heard he pount and stomp her way out.

"I know you love me. I could fulfil you more than that biyatch." My blood boiled. I threw down the guitar and stormed out of the room. I grabbed Natsume by the collar and pulled him towards me. Our lips met and that started our instant make-out session. I heard her stomp out. I pulled him off me, and smiled.

"I got my song!" I ran back to my room picked up the guitar.

_Day of show._

Mikan's POV

I woke up with smirk plastered on my face. I had got girls named Anna and Nonoko to play keyboard and persuaded Hotaru to do the lights. The actual performance was in the evening, which gave us time to practice.

"Okay, from the top. 1. 2. 3..." I was about to continue when I heard someone crying."One second girls." I walked out and saw Sumire running away from Music room 5. The room Luna was practicing in. "Hey," I whispered softly. She turned around and her face was red, especially her cheek.

"Everything's awful. Luna is such a bitch, why did I ever like her," I patted her back attempting to comfort her.

When I entered Music room 9, with Sumire trailing behind me, the atmosphere tensed.

"We are going to bring that whore DOWN!" I shouted. Everyone smirked and started cheering. For our practice sessions we spent teaching Sumire the songs' accompaniment, lyrics and how to have fun. By the time we were due backstage, we had excelled ourselves. We were in our dressing room when Sumire started speaking,

"Okay girls. Now it's my turn." She started with me. In her hands was a: Rouge No. 10, Liquid black eyeliner, eye-shadow and blusher. I felt her smear foundation onto my face and gently powder it down so if the lights made me sweat it wouldn't show. Then she applied a rouge lipstick, then a clear balm, and then a clear gloss. She did my eyes smoky pink and gently put blusher on my face. I thanked her, and she moved to Anna. Next Nonoko straightened my hair, before backcombing bits so it poofed. She also sprayed in some washable hair dye. Pink. My costume consisted of a black tee-shirt that read 'This is punk', a pink ruffled skirt that reached mid-thigh, black fish-nets and black 'Chuck Taylors' with pinks laces. My final accessories were a single black fingerless glove and a ruffled black choker with a pink bow.

I came out of the cubicle and my band was awaiting.

"Let's rock and roll." I grabbed the guitar which was now officially mine. Up first were Luna and her posse. They were wearing corset like dresses, Luna's being the most revealing. I heard the last of the song.

_Posse: Fabulous._

_Luna: Simple one and only._

_Posse: Fabulous._

_Luna: You want to get to know me._

_Posse: Fabulous._

_Luna: You want to be my homie._

_Posse: Funky and fabulous._

_Luna: Don't hate me 'cause I got it._

_Posse: Fabulous._

_Luna: You know I'm gonna flaunt it._

_Posse: Fabulous._

_Luna: I gota make you want it._

_All: F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S._

People started cheering. The posse bowed and hurried of the stage, whilst Luna stayed in the centre. She was blowing kisses and bowing. I chuckled as Narumi pushed her off the stage. Next up was Natsume and his crew. He walked passed me and checked me out. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me on the lips.

"This one's for you," he whispered. Just like he did I watched him walk up the steps. He was wearing black skinnies, red converse, a white shirt and a grey hoodie. The girls went crazy as he went centre.

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_One time, one time_

_When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop_

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_

_And we gon' keep, keep climbing' till the mountain top_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart _

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my number one girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_You look so deep, you know that it humbles me,_

_You're by my side, troubles them not trouble me_

_Many have called but the chosen is you_

_Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my number one girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Shawty right there_

_She's got everything I need _

_And I'm tell her one time_

_Give you everything you need, down to my last dime_

_She makes me happy_

_I know where I'll be_

_Right by your side cause_

_She is the one_

_And girl one love_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my number one girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

"I love you." The last thing he said before the crowd went wild. I was still as in a petrified state. Sumire grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me.

"Oh my GOSH! Did you hear what he said. He said he loves you. He loves you." My eyes were wide. He loves me. He loves me? It's just a song right? Right? We were up next. We were last. I heard our que. I grabbed my guitar and was about to run on stage like the rest of my band mates when I saw him walking towards me. I ran to him, my guitar around my shoulders, and kissed him on the lips. I saw him smirk as I reached the stairs. I went centre stage and fans cheered. The lights were blinding, but it felt like it was time.

"This is my warning to all you guys out there." I looked to my left where I was standing when Natsume was performing. I winked at him.

"1.2. A 1, 2, 3, 4."

_La la la la la la la._

_I know your kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen, where you've been_

_Who's got money_

_I see that look in your eyes _

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside I know why you're taking to him._

_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

_She'e one of those girls nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good, that you won't see it coming _

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken, she'll be gone _

_Off to the next one_

_She's gonna be the end of you at least that's what they say_

_It's been awhile, you're in denial_

_But now it's too late_

_The way she looks, it makes you high_

_All the warning signs_

'_Cause her blonde hair and her blue eyes_

_Just make you want to die_

_I know what she's all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good, that you won't see it coming _

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken, she'll be gone _

_Off to the next one_

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game_

_She keep playing around with your head, your head_

_Playing around with your head_

_It's so insane, so insane_

_But she's the one to blame, to blame_

_She's the one to blame_

_She's one of those girls nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good, that you won't see it coming _

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken, she'll be gone _

_Off to the next one_

_Off to the next one_

_Off to the next one_

I ended the song with a jump on the last chord. Everything was perfect. The song went great and the crowd we going wild. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Nonoko, Anna, Sumire and Hotaru joined me and we all bowed. We ran off stage leaving the crowd. It was like a mini X Factor really. The students would vote over the internet or call a number and the person with the highest votes wins.

The sitting until them was horrible. Nerves were shooting at me like arrows. Luna's glares were stabbing me like daggers. What was there to shield me?

"I would like to welcome to the stage out 14 contestants," Narumi said. We got up and piled onto the stage. Luna, of course, was at the front.

"Now you've all done exceptionally well, but TWO stood out the most. They showed character, commitment, emotion and their own pazazz into their performance. Drawing this year are Natsume and Mikan!" Luna suddenly grabbed the mike.

"Thank-you. Thank-you. I would like to thank my mother and father for bringing me into this world. My darling Natsume, whom my performance was dedicated too. I would like to thank Zac Efron and Robert Pattinson and Taylor Laur..." I grabbed the mike off her.

"Dude, you didn't win. Natsume and I did. Get off my stage." I said laughing. Her face turned red and she started screaming.

"How can this be, I mean, WHY DIDN'T YOU VOTE ME! She's a slut. She stole MY Natsume-kun. She's a maid!" she screamed. Everyone went quiet, and she smiled slyly. "That's right. She's a maid to the Hyuuga Household." Everyone started laughing. "I guess you are Cinderella, but this time, there's No happy ending," she sneered. People laughed harder.

"Well If I'm Cinderella, I guess you're the Fugly stepsister," I said. My voice was picked up by the microphone and spread through campus. I turned on my heels and left.

* * *

Oooo. Shame on Luna.

Review if you love it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Does not own Gakuen Alice. I didn't disclaim last chapter. Oh well :S

Here's a chapter to my fanfic, it's a short one. Oh well.

Oh before I forget thanks for all the reviews you guys. Ja.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Sitting on top of the World.**

I coughed hard. I heard the door close and let out a sigh. I wouldn't have to go to school and face the mob of people. I closed my eyes, hoping to get a wink of sleep. Unsuccessful.

I heard the door open. I immediately started coughing and sniffing.

"Cut the crap," sounded a familiar voice.

"Natsume?" I sat up, when my eyes met his they were hard.

"What are you doing? I never knew Mikan ran away from a fight." He was purposely angering me.

"I'm not running. I'm ill." I coughed again for safe measure. He shook his head and turned his heels and was about to leave when, "running away from life is running away from destiny." He left.

I remember those nine words reminded me on the first day I was here.

_Flashback_

_It was raining, my hair was soaking and my shirt, saturated with water. There wasn't just a cloud in the sky, but there was a cloud in my chest. On the left to be more specific. The unfamiliar place I had just entered was beautiful. It still is. Across from the door was a mirror where my reflection was. I could tell I didn't fit in with these surroundings. The man next to me was completely different. He was fair, tall and muscular. A perfect being. Me, being out of place, scrawny and thin. My hair limp and my skin filled with cuts and bruises. I looked like the ugly duckling in a flock of swans._

_The radiant man guided me into a living-room, where the fireplace was lit. I couldn't see then, because of the large crimson sofa, but when I sat down I saw a boy my age with a book. He was reading. He looked at me. In his eyes was shock._

"_Who is she?" His voice was very developed for a four year old. No ish. A precise voice._

"_This is Miss Mikan Sakura. She's going to be staying with us. Introduce yourself." The man was soft and gentle towards his child. Unlike mine._

"_My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I am for years old," even then he was proud._

"_Nice to meet you Natsume Hyuuga. My name is Mikan Sakura. I am four years old. What are you reading?" I said. My voice, dull. His expression was shocked. To inquire about his book, was weird for another child to start an intellectual conversation with him._

"_It's, umm Harry Potter, but I doubt you would know who that is," he huffed._

"_Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The lucky one. The chosen one. The one whom Voldemort desires to murder, the child who defeated the Lord with love. Family, died for him. Friends, would sacrifice their lives for him. Enemies secretly adore him. Dumbledore, died protecting him. He is someone worth protecting. I am not." My voice was barely a whisper._

"_So you do know Harry Potter, how?" He was a curious a child. _

"_I read." I was blunt. Like all four years do, he lost his temper._

"_So, I'm still cleverer and better than you and, and I have a wiener. Yeah, when you're older you'll just have these lumpy tings on your chest." He was being so stupid._

"_Natsume, I think you should stop now." Mr Hyuuga's attempt to stop his child from saying anything else._

"_No, he's right," was all I could muster. I looked at Natsume. His bottom lip was stuck out like he was about to cry._

"_Natsume go to your room," his voice was stern, but had that sense of regret._

"_This is all your fault," his finger was pointed and me and his lip was quivering," I'm going to run away. I hate you!" My eyes widened. Hate. What was hate? Wasn't hate what you feel when you don't know the said person well enough to make a determination on what you think about them?_

"_Running away from life is running away from destiny." Mr Hyuuga and Natsume was silenced by my words of wisdom._

"_I'm sorry," Natsume mumbled. His head was looking down at his feet, which were moving uncomfortably. "I could never hate you. Let's be friends." His mood swings. On his face was a bright smile and it seemed as his brightness was radiating around the whole room._

_End_

I jumped out of bed and put on my uniform, and by uniform I mean the mandatory one, with the slight exception of the tucked shirt. I left my hair down, no hair extensions, but a blue bow. I looked in the mirror. I looked regular. I ran out of my room and ran off to school.

"Attention, attention students." I was standing on the stage that hosted last night's talent show. The students including Luna, the gang and Natsume all looked up at me. "My name is Mikan Sakura, I was a maid for the Hyuuga household for most of my life but it was the only way I could repay them. When I was younger my mum and dad had sold me to the Hyuuga's. They were more of a family than my family ever was. When I come to school I put on a hard exterior so no one could ever find out. Back then I would have be humiliated if anyone found out but I am proud to have been a maid at their household. Earlier this month I've began to feel my hard exterior start to fade away and this is the last of it. Telling you this is the final stage of moving on. What Luna said last night was true, but the thing is I don't care. Laugh, cry, just don't pity me, because if my parents didn't sell me I would probably be a degrading low class slut, like our friend Luna." I heard them laugh, but I heard one shriek. "What? I said my hard exterior had deteriorate, not my attitude." I clicked my tongue and watched her storm off. Suddenly someone started clapping, then slowly people joined. I laughed and ran off the stage.

It was like Natsume and I were the only ones in the crowd. Like in those romantic, comedy, drama things. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. It was cliché when he started twirling me around. When he stopped he kissed me on the lips, and for once he didn't shove his tongue down my throat, he kissed my passionately. I skill I didn't know he could do. When we broke apart he said those three little words. Those eight little letters. The phrase that had been overused, throughout history,

"I love you." And for those five seconds, I was sitting on top of the world.

* * *

Awww. He finally told her. It's about time too. Review

/\ /\

l l

= x=


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Do not own Gakuen Alice

**Teenage Rebel**

Chapter 8

I Don't Want to Fall to Pieces

"_I looked away, then back at you"_

3 Years Later

The past few months had been the best of my life. Sitting under the stars on the beach, holding hands whilst walking along the coast and romantic dinners in Chez Mey. December had come too fast, and so Christmas Spirit was fresh in the Air. I stepped out onto the balcony and felt the winter air hit me, but two warm arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissed me on my neck.

"It's cold, come inside," he kissed me again, and again and I smiled. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll live and anyway I want to say goodbye to Autumn." I snuggled my face into his chest. His hands ran through my hair and is lips found my forehead. "My forehead? Seriously what are you? My grandpa?" I looked up and I saw his smirking. He had grown taller so when I went to kiss him I had to stand on my tip toes. His lips felt perfect against mine as always. When our lips parted I felt the fakes of snow melt on my head and dampen my hair.

"You know snow hides all and makes everything beautiful. You're my snow that fell on my life and made it beautiful." I looked up at him my right eye-brow raised.

"Seriously, dude, where do you get your lines?" My curiosity was peaking by the second. There was always a time where he would say something romantic. Beautifully scripted, like it belonged to a movie.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." He pecked my nose playfully and dragged me through the doors and shielded me from the cold.

We snuggled up on his sofa with his large duvet wrapped around us sipping hot chocolate.

"I'm cold," I whispered in his ear.

"You know if we strip and press our naked bodies together we could get warmer," his finger had slipped down the strap of my nightgown so it hung loosely around my arm. I looked at my shoulder and then to him. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I told you I'm not having sex with you." My voice was seductive and alluring. Seeing his tortured face was the icing on the cake.

"I didn't say sex. I said our naked bodies pressed against each other and if it carries on who knows....." he looked away, smirking. I sighed, disbelieving his previous comment.

"Yeah and Lucifer's...," he interrupted my sarcastic comment.

"An angel." His eye's looked bored, but sexy and devilishly handsome.

"Am I that predictable?"

"No, I just love you too much and I promise to love you forever." He smile a smile that was only reserved for me.

_-_

"_You tried to say, the things you can't undo"_

Our fingers were entwined as we walked the snowy streets of Central Town. Next to mw was Hotaru under the arm of Ruka. They had finally got together, but it wasn't like she had changed. She still blackmailed and sold pictures of Ruka and Natsume to fan girls. With the loving faces he gave her she could make a fortune. I guess he didn't mid. Today Natsume seemed.. out of it? As if he had a burden on his back.

"Natsume are you alright?" I asked. My voice was low so I didn't disturb the coupe next to us.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. I'm just thinking about... work experience and .... stuff." His voice was stutter-y and unsure but that's what relationships are about, trust and playing Charlie's Angels later.

"The mouse has eaten the cheese." Ruka and Natsume stopped and looked at me as if I were a beach hobo.

"The dog has eaten the cat that ate the mouse who took the bait." Then they all stared at Hotaru. If only they knew. Translated this meant "_We have to investigate later."_

"_I don't care if we investigate or not."_

"Sorry we were just reciting some lines from my favourite book. I want to make a play version."

"So, what's this book you love so much?" he smirked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Um um," I stuttered. Suddenly Hotaru elbowed me and I blurted," The cat ate the mouse." My eyes wide and my mental voice stabbing me.

"Really, who's it by?" It was now Ruka's time to ask questions.

"It's by.. by F..Fido? Yeah Fido...the Duke of Worcester." Fido the Duke of Worcester? What was I thinking.

"Isn't Worcester a flavour of .." Ruka was about to continue but I nervously interrupted him,

" No."

"Yeah it is. Worcester Sauce. Walkers Crisps." All eyes directed to Natsume. Why did he have to go on and say it?

"We have to go. Mikan's on her period. She's saying weird stuff. " My body stiffened and I felt my face flush. Hotaru dragged my away like a doll.

-

Natsume POV

"_If I had it my way, I'd never get over you."_

-

Scince Mikan was spending the day with Hotaru I stayed in my room and put my headphones on. I went through my drawers until I found a Tiffany & Co box and I opened it. It was a beautiful charm bracelet with five charms.

M –For Mikan-

A heart with M+N

A tangerine

A cherry blossom

A cupcake

I sighed. There's no use so won't get it anyway. I clutched the bracelet in my fist and shoved it into my pocket and with the box, I locked away my feelings and I watched them burn. I watched till every piece of blue cardboard and white ribbon was disintegrated.

-

Mikan POV

"_Today's the day, I pray that we make it through."_

_-_

"Time to plant the bug," Hotaru whispered. We were stood outside of Natsume door.

"But Hotaru remember last time Natsume was being sneaky. He was just hiding my Valentine's day present. Plus I promised not to bug him again." I looked at the bug guiltily in my palm.

"Then why did you say the code words?" Hotaru hissed. She grabbed the bug and put her hand on her him in a dramatic way. I tried to hold it in but in the end we both started laughing. "Whatever, lets just get ready for the formal. Remember the countdown till Christmas?" Her voice was perky as we walked through the dorms to Sumire's room.

"I remember. Whoever you kiss at midnight under the Christmas star will be the one you spend all your Christmases with. Only if it's true love though." I stared dreamily into space imagining Natsume and I under the star again. We had never kissed at midnight but tonight was when we agreed.

At least two hours of torture for this one night, but I have to admit we all looked amazing. We were wearing matching red tube dresses. They reached just above our knees and plunged slightly at the cleavage. The only difference was the colour of our chokers. Mine was black with a red bow, Hotaru's was black with a purple bow, Anna's was black with a pink bow, Nonoko's was black with a navy blue bow and Sumire's was black with a green bow. They may not have matched but they were our colours. Nowadays people didn't say our names they called us Rainbow (collectively) or by our colours. Even the freshmen.

Our lips were matched our dress colour and we had simple mascara and eyeliner.

-

"_Make it through the fall,"  
_

We entered one after the other on the arm of our dates. First it was Sumire and Koko then Anna with Kitsume then Nonoko with Yuu. After Hotaru entered with Ruka and Natsume and I were last. It was weird, this month Luna had backed off and so had her remaining posse. Natsume seemed to be more agitated now. When he danced he got steps wrong and he refused to eat. What was going on? It was the last dance until midnight.

"Natsume come on let's dance," I chirped. I tried to drag him but he walked in the opposite direction. "Natsume?" my voice was quiet and concerning. The worst kind of voice you could make.

-

"_Make it through it all."_

I recognized the path we were taking we were walking to the Sakura tree.

"Natsume what.." he interrupted me.

"Let me talk." I nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath and started talking. "These past months, years even have been awful. Having to endure you horrible screechy voice. Not to mention you. You're stupid and dull and you have no personality whatsoever. It's been a lie. Everything I said. Everything I did was a lie. You want to know why I've been down, it's because of you."

My breath was held as he spoke now it was my time.

"Natsume, these past years have been amazing. I want to thank you for the memories even if they were fake. I also want you to know I'll could never hate you and I wish you had never told me you loved me because trying to get over you is going to be the hardest thing I going to have to ever do. I don't want to be dull I want to.. want to be a person worthy of your love but I love you and I want you to know you healed me." I looked at him but he was dark.

"You liar! You just love my money! On the last day of the year Luna and I will be wed." I stopped moving. Natsume was marrying her.

"Why are they making you do this?"

"They're not making me do anything. I love her." The words hit me like ice and punctured my heart. I didn't ever want him to love anyone else but me.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me you don't love me."

"I.. I.."

"Say it and you won't see me again."

"I don't love you. I never have and I never will." I collapsed onto my knees. He said it. He didn't love me. I felt fresh tears trickle down my face and I felt my heart rip out. I was dead. I was dead without him. Why? I heard him walk away and in the distance I heard the clock chime and cheers.

"Merry Christmas." I heard him mutter. I couldn't move.

Luna a Natsume wed in under a week. On the 31st of December there would be a Mrs. Hyuuga but it wasn't going to be me.

Fin

Natsume POV

"Did you tell her son?" my dad whispered in my ear. I nodded. "I'm sorry."

**SEQUAL WHICH NEEDS A NAME**

**PREVIEW**

2 Years Later

My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 21 years old and my corporation was voted Most Thriving Upcoming Business of 2014. I attended Hyuuga A. Academy, graduated with honours and most likely to succeed. I guess it was true. I own a fashion line called 'Black Cats' for every girl with a unique style and I've just opened my first hotel 'Sakura Hotel' near the natural hot-springs of Japan, and my heart is still mending.

My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I am 22 years old and my corporation was votes Most Thrived and still Thriving of 2014. I attended the school owned by parents, now owned by me, Hyuuga A. Academy. I graduated with honours and male most likely to succeed. I also got my own record deal with Hot Tunes. I own 50 hotels over the world, 10 holiday homes (5 of which are beach front), own a tropical island, Hyuuga A. Academy, over 100 stores over the world, 10 penthouse suites and a large castle on private land on the edge of Tokyo, near my own Hot Springs. I am divorced to Luna Koizumi the biggest mistake of my life and I wish I could change it.

For confusion-

NatsuMikan- The relationship was built on lust but they were acting like they didn't love each other. Coving the love with lust in simple.

Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. I hope you enjoy my sequal.


End file.
